Les histoires d'amour des militaires
by Nyty.Funky
Summary: C'est dur quand on est militaire! C'est encore plus dur de dragué l'un de ses collègues! Et deux fois plus dur si c'est un supérieur. Mais Havoc, Hawkeye, Mustang, Edward, Winry, Ross et plein d'autres vont en faire les frais.
1. Chapter 1: Roy et Aoshima

Chapitre 1

Cela faisait une semaine que le lieutenant Aoshima était arrivée dans l'équipe du colonel Mustang. Dés quelle était descendu du train, elle avait flasher du colonel Mustang.

Ce dernier n'en avait que faire d'elle. Il avait yeux que pour sa chère et tendre Riza.

Un jour, enfin plutôt un midi, Roy se trouva seul dans le bureau avec le lieutenant Aoshima. Cette dernière pensa «Il est temps de passer à mon plan, pour conquérir son cœur. Et avec cette jupe, je n'aurais aucun problème à le mettre dans mon lit ». Effectivement, le lieutenant Aoshima portait une minijupe. Donc, elle se leva et vient s'asseoir sur le bureau du colonel Mustang. Sa minijupe remonta un peu plus au dessus des cuisses. Puis elle dit d'une voix sensuelle :

- Vous travaillez trop colonel Mustang ! Vous deviez arrêter quelques instants !

Roy releva sa tête du dossier et lui demanda :

- Vous avez dit quelque chose, lieutenant ? Et que faite vous assise sur mon bureau ?

« Il se fou de moi là !!!! » Pensa-t-elle. A ce moment là, le lieutenant Aoshima se retient de s'énerver. Elle se leva du bureau de Roy. Au bout de quelques minutes, elle arriva enfin à ce calmer, et retourna à la chasse. Elle lui arracha son stylo des mains. Celui-ci se leva en colère et lui demanda calmement :

- Pourquoi vous avez prit mon stylo ?

- Pour avoir votre attention !

- Rendez le moi !

- Vous me donnez un rendez-vous se soir et je vous le rend !

- Pardon ?

- Vous avez très bien entendu !

- Il est hors de question que sorte avec vous !

- Et pourquoi ?

- Je ne sors jamais avec une de mes subordonnées !

- Et pourquoi ?

- Déjà est d'une par principe et de deux c'est interdit ! Et ci vous me rendez pas mon stylo toute suite, je vous colle un rapport pour insubordination !

- Il sera toute suite annulé !

- De quoi ?

- Votre rapport sera toute suite annulé !

- Et pourquoi ça ?

- Mon père est général et mon parrain est le général Hakuro ! Alors votre rapport vous pouvez le mettre là où je pense !

Roy tourna cinq fois sa langue avant de parler :

- Si vous plait rendez moi mon stylo !

- Non

- Bien dans ce cas, je vais prendre le stylo du lieutenant Hawkeye. Dit-il avec un grand sourire.

Et oui, même absente, le colonel Mustang pense à Riza. Ca c'est vraiment l'amour !!!!


	2. Chapter 2 : Ross et Bloch

Chapitre 2

Le sergent Denny Bloch faisait les cent pas dans les vestiaires pour homme du quartier

général de Central City. Le lieutenant Havoc qui passait par là, le regarda et lui demanda :

- Que vous arrive-t-il sergent Bloch ?

Denny Bloch releva la tête pour savoir qui venait de parler. Après qu'il ait reconnu le

lieutenant Jean Havoc, il répondit :

- Ce matin en me levant, j'ai décidé que j'allais déclarer ma flamme au sous lieutenant Ross.

- Alors c'est ça qui vous met dans cet état !

- Oui ! Mais pour être honnête, je ne sais pas par où commencer ! Avoua Denny Bloch

- Ben, vous avez cas dire : « Depuis le premier jour où je vous ai rencontré, je suis tombé

sous votre charme » Après vous dites ce qui vous a attirez chez-elle la première fois que vous

l'avez-vous. Mais surtout éviter les mots « Sein » et «fesse ». Lui conseilla Havoc.

- Et si je rajoute à cette phrase : « Vos magnifiques yeux bleus, vous donne un charme inégalable.

En d'autres mots, je vous aime ! » Proposa Denny Bloch

- Ca c'est excellent ! Lui confirma Havoc

Denny Bloch dit au lieutenant Jean Havoc du plus profond de son cœur :

- Merci !!

- Mais de rien !

- Je vais de ce pas voir le sous lieutenant Ross.

- Bon chance !

- Merci lieutenant !

Le sergent Denny Bloch arriva en courant au bureau du sous lieutenant Ross. Dès qu'elle le

vit entré, le lieutenant Ross se leva la tête et dit :

- Bonjours, sergent Bloch

- Bonjours, sous lieutenant Ross

- Vous voulez me parler ?

- Oui, j'ai un aveu à vous faire !

« Aller Denny, tu vas y arriver » Pensa Bloch

- Allez y, je suis toute ouï !

- Sous lieutenant Ross…

« Je ne vais y arriver »

- Je ne suis pas tomber sous votre charme la première fois que je vous ai rencontré…

« Ne pense pas à sa poitrine »

- Votre poitrine n'égale pas…

« Utilise la phrase que qu'Aoshima ta conseiller »

- les fesses dures et bien rondes du lieutenant Aoshima…

« Je viens de dire quoi ? » Ce demanda Denny « Allez parle le lui de ses beaux

yeux »

- Vos horribles yeux bleus ne vous donne aucun charme.

« Je viens de lui dire qu'elle était charmante » Se félicita Denny

- En d'autre terme, je ne vous aime pas !!!

« Je viens de lui dire que je l'aimais »

Le sous lieutenant Ross, qui était encore sous le choc, se leva de chaise, gifla Denny Bloch le

plus fort que possible et déclara :

- SI VOUS AIMEZ TANT LES FESSES DU LIEUTENANT AOSHIMA, ALLEZ LUI

DECLARER VOTRE AMOUR POUR ELLE, PLUTOT DE ME DIRE DES MOTS TRES

DEPLAISANT !!!

Ensuite, elle le fit sorti de son bureau. Denny pensa :

« J'ai fait quoi de mal ? »


	3. Chapter 3 : Riza et Roy

Avant que vous lissiez le chapitre 3, je tien à précisé que les mots entre guillemets sont : «

Pensé de Riza ». Voilà est bonne lecture.

Chapitre 3

Le colonel Roy Mustang était en communication avec le lieutenant-colonel Maes

Hugues. Une heure plus tard, le lieutenant Riza Hawkeye entra dans le bureau du colonel

Roy Mustang. Ce dernier était au téléphone. D'un seul coup, Roy c'est rappelé d'une

conversation entre lui et son fidèle deuxième lieutenant Jean Havoc. Jean Havoc lui disait que

le premier lieutenant Hawkeye était sûrement amoureuse de lui. Si elle avait été la lors de

cette conversation, le lieutenant Havoc ne serait plus de ce monde [Ndl : Vous voyez se que

je veux dire ? Bon revenons, au bureau du colonel Mustang. Donc Roy c'est souvenu de cette

conversation.

- Moi aussi Mary, j'étais content de notre soirée.

« Il n'est pas Hugues, il y a deux secondes ? » Ce demanda Riza

- Quoi tu veux remettre ça se soir ?

« Ils vont sûrement se bourrer la gue » Continua de penser Riza

- Non, je n'y vois aucun problème

« Moi, oui ! Car, il va sûrement s'envoyer en l'air avec une de ses filles faciles » Pensa

Riza

Roy était un peu énerver car Riza ne se comportait pas comme une femme jalouse. La, il eut

une idée :

- Mary, je t'aime !

« Mais à quoi il joue ? » Ce demanda Riza

- Oui, c'est vrai, j'ai beaucoup de travail.

« Alors raccroche »

- Je risque d'être en retard ce soir car mon lieutenant préférer vient de m'apporter une

montagne de dossiers

« Lieutenant préférer ? Pendant qu'il y est, il a cas m'appeler Chérie ! »

- Oui, j'ai bien dit mon lieutenant préférer car elle me protège !

« Je me demande pourquoi ? »

- Oui, elle est belle !

« Pourquoi il dit que je suis belle à une de ses conquêtes ? »

- Tu me demandes comment elle est ? Ben, elle est blonde. Ses cheveux sont brillants qu'on

pourrait les prendre pour de l'or.

« Je rêve où il me drague ? »

- Ses yeux sont les plus rare et les magnifiques du monde.

« Quel beau commentaire ! »

- Et dés que je la voir, je n'ai qu'une envie

« Laquelle ? »

- L'embrassé

« Je devrais sortir avant qu'il le face ! Mais pourquoi mes jambes ne bouges pas ? »

- Oui, tu as raison, je crois que je l'aime

« Il vient dire quoi là ? »

- Je devrais lui demander de dîner avec moi un soir

« Non, je déjeune avec un homme mais je ne dîner pas un homme »

- Non, mais sa ne va pas la tête, ce n'est pas une catin.

« Voilà qu'elle me traite de prostituer ! J'ai vraiment de la chance ! »

Ensuite, Roy raccrocha le téléphone. Il se leva de son bureau et se posa devant Riza.

Deux minutes plus tard, Havoc entra dans le bureau et dit :

- Le lieutenant colonel Hugues est en colère car vous venez de lui raccro…cher le

téléphone…

Havoc n'en dit pas plus car il venait de surprendre ses deux supérieurs entrain de s'embrasser.

Havoc sortit du bureau aussi vite qu'il était rentré. Riza se dégagea de l'emprise de Roy et

déclara :

- Sa, tu étais au téléphone avec Hugues depuis le débout

- Oui

- Pourquoi tu l'as fait passé pour une de tes conquêtes ?

- Havoc ma donner une jolie théorie sur ton comportement, alors, j'ai voulu vérifier

- Quel théorie ?

- Que tu étais amoureuse de moi !

- Je vais le tuer et ce soir, je n'occupe de toi ! En attend, tu as intérêt de TRAVAIL AU LIEU

DE JOUER AVEC MES NERFS !!!

[Ndl : Je vous laisse imaginer comment Havoc va ce retrouvé

Voilà fin de chapitre !!


	4. Chapter 4: Edward et Winry

Chapitre 4

Edward et son petit frère Alphonse étaient dans un train en direction East City.

Edward et Alphonse descendaient au prochain arrêt. C'est-à-dire Rizembull. Edward était

dans un piteux état. Pour une mission, il avait eut à affronté un dangereux bandit. Le combat

avait durée plus d'une heure. Ce bandit ne l'avait pas loupé. Le plus qu'Edward redoutait

n'était pas le regard des autres passagers mais la fureur d'une Winry Rockbell. La seule chose

dont il était sur c'est qu'elle allait lui faire encore plus de trace que ce bandit une fois qu'elle

sera qu'il a encore cassé son auto-mail. Une heure plus tard, le train s'arrêta. Le chef de gare

annonça « Rizembull ». Edward et Alphonse en descendirent. Une fois sorti de la gare, les

frères Elric marchèrent quelques minutes pour finir leur route devant une maison qu'ils

connaissaient bien. La première chose qu'ils les surprirent c'était que Den ne montait pas la

garde devant la maison de la famille Rockbell. La deuxième chose qui les inquiétait été que la

porte de l'atelier d'auto-mail de Pinako était fermée. Alphonse et Edward se posaient plein de

questions. Ils décidèrent de monter les quelques marches pour arriver devant la porte d'entrée.

Edward frappa deux fois sur la porte. Quelques secondes plus tard, Pinako Rockbell vient leur

ouvrir la porte. En la voyant, Edward crut qu'il allait s'évanouir car elle avait une mine

affreuse. Elle les fie entrés. En leur servant du thé, elle expliqua pourquoi elle avait cette tête :

- Winry est malade. Ca fait une semaine qu'elle est couchée.

- Elle a quoi mamie Pinako ? Demanda Alphonse

- Une maladie virale. Le médecin vient la voir tous les soirs.

- Et on peut faire quelque chose ? Demanda Edward un brin inquiet

- Non malheureusement ! On ne peut que veiller sur elle.

Alphonse se leva et dit :

- Je vais la surveiller !

- Merci Al

Une fois qu'Alphonse eut quitté la pièce, Pinako demanda :

- Tu as encore cassé ton auto-mail ?

- Oui

- Fait voir

Elle examina son bras. Elle lui dit :

- Attend deux jours et il sera réparer

- Mamie Pinako, je n'est pas urgent. Alors va te reposer. Al et moi on s'occupe de tout.

- Merci Ed

- De rien

Pinako Rockbell partie se reposer. Deux heures plus tard, Edward parti rejoindre son frère.

Cette nuit la, la fièvre de Winry atteignait trente neuf. Alphonse les laissa tous seul. D'un seul

coup, Winry chuchota :

- Je t'aime Edward

Edward la regarda. Il était surpris. Winry continua :

- J'aimerais bien que m'embrase un matin et que tu n'apportes un petit déjeuner au lit.

Edward eut un sourire pervers.

Quelques jours plus tard, Winry allait mieux. Elle fut réveillée un matin par un

blondinet. Celui-ci avait son auto-mail réparer. Pour réveiller sa belle, Edward Elric du lui

donner un baiser d'amour. Quand elle ouvrit les yeux, elle découvrit un petit plateau sur le

quel il y avait une bonne part de gâteau et un bon thé. Mais le plus beau cadeau de se matin

fut l'aveu d'un certain Edward Elric qui voulais dire un « Je t'aime Winry »

Je suis c'est complètement Nul !!!!!!!!!!!!! Mais promis le prochain chapitre sera mieux.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapitre 5

Riza Hawkeye avait dix huit ans. Elle était militaire. Elle était Sergent. Elle travaillait

sous les ordres du colonel Hawkins. Pour le besoin d'une mission, Riza devait ce faire passée

pour la femme de son supérieur. Durant toute la mission, Riza et son supérieur logeaient à

l'hôtel. Dans l'après-midi où la mission fut enfin terminée, Jean Havoc arriva à l'hôtel

accompagner de son cousin. Tous les deux avaient décidé de passé une soirée entre homme.

L'hôtel avait plusieurs choses en commun dont la piscine, le jacuzzi, le bar s'ajutait au pièces

habituelles. Havoc et son cousin se dirigeaient vers leur chambre, quand, Havoc percuta une

jolie jeune femme. Cette femme était blonde aux yeux ambre. Ses cheveux étaient coupés en

carré. Ils lui arrivaient au dessus des épaules. Avec le poids et la carrure d'Havoc, Riza perdit

l'équilibre. Havoc l'aida à ce relever et lui dit :

- Oh ! Veuillez m'excuser, je ne vous avais pas vu ?

- Se n'est rien ! Répondit Riza

Quand Havoc la remarqua, il tomba toute suite sur son charme. Ensuite, il déclara :

- Je me demande comment je n'ai pas pue remarquer une aussi jolie femme que vous !

Riza le regarda et pensa :

« Heureusement pour lui que mon fiancé n'est pas là où ne serait plus de ce monde »

Un sourire apparut sur les lèves de Riza. Au moment où elle allait lui répondre, le colonel

Hawkins entra et dit :

- Alors Rizi où étais-tu passé ? Je t'ai cherché partout ma très chère petite sœur !

- J'étais dans le hall. Quand, l'un de ses deux jeunes hommes m'a bousculé !

- Tu viens, il y a ton beau gosse qui t'attend au téléphone !

Riza s'apréstait à partir avec son supérieur quand Havoc rattrapa Riza et lui demanda :

- Pourrais-je savoir votre nom ?

- Elizabeth Hawkins. Bien, maintenant, vous pouvez me lâcher !

- Bien sur

Ensuite Riza parti avec son supérieur. En entrant dans leur chambre le cousin de Havoc lui

dit :

- Ce soir, tu vas la draguer ?

- Oui et tout le reste de l'après-midi.

Une heure plus tard, Havoc retrouva Riza à proximité de la piscine. Riza prenait un

peu le soleil. Havoc se mit au se pencha sur son transat. Riza déclara :

- Barrez-vous où vous avez un bain tout habillé !

- A non mademoiselle Elizabeth, je ne partirai pas temps que vous n'auriez pas invitée à dîner

« Je le tue où je le laisse en vie ? » Ce demanda Riza

- Bien dans cas…Riza se leva et se mit juste en face d'Havoc. Elle le fit reculé un peu plus au

rebord de la piscine. Havoc la saisit par la taille et l'embrassa. Sans rien comprendre, Havoc

se retrouva dans la piscine. Riza le regarda et lui cria :

- Ne m'embrasser plus jamais

Ensuite, Riza parti de la piscine.

Le soir, Riza se relaxait tranquillement dans le jacuzzi. Elle tenait dans sa main droite

une coupe de champagne. Il était onze heures du soir. Havoc la remarqua. Il partit chercher

son maillot de bain. Après avoir prit sa serviette, il partit jusqu'au jacuzzi. Quand Riza le vit

entrer dan le jacuzzi, elle pensa :

« Au pitié, Pas lui »

Il la regarda et lui dit :

- C'est chaud !

- Normale, c'est un jacuzzi ! Tout en répondant, elle pensa :

« Et ci je changeais de technique »

En fois Havoc fut assis dans le jacuzzi, Riza se rapprocha de lui. Elle lui passa la main sur son

épaule et l'embrassa. Havoc lui dit :

- Et si on allait dans ma chambre !

Elle le regarda et lui répondit :

- J'ai un fantasme. C'est de le faire dans le jacuzzi

- Pourquoi pas !

Riza lui enleva le maillot de bain. Havoc se retrouva seul dans le jacuzzi.

- C'est à votre tour ! Fit Havoc

- Heu ! Vous savez quoi, je vais aux toilettes !

Elle prit le maillot de bain de Havoc. Une fois sortit du jacuzzi, Riza prit sa serviette et la

serviette d'Havoc. Elle parti se coucher. Havoc pensait qu'elle rigolait et qu'elle allait revenir

dans quelques minutes. Une heure plus tard, un groupe de quatre filles arriva dans le jacuzzi.

Havoc en sortit la plus vite possible. Pour retourner à sa chambre, Havoc mit plus d'une heure.

Il maudit depuis ce jour Elizabeth Hawkins.

Fin pour ce chapitre.


	6. Chapter 6:     edward  Winry

Chapitre 6

Dans un petit village de la région de East City, à environ deux ou trois heures de train

de la capitale d'Amestri, deux petits enfants jouaient dans les grandes plaines. L'un de ses

deux enfants ce prénommait Edward. L'autre s'appelait Winry. Ils avaient tous deux quatre

ans. Après trois heures de couse incessante, Edward et Winry décidèrent de faire une pause.

Ils s'assirent sur une grande colline, les yeux rivés sur la gare de Rizembull. Winry le regarda

heureuse. Edward sentit le rouge lui monter quand il sentit une douce et délicate paire de lève

se poser sur les siennes. Après ce baiser, Winry regarda Edward et lui dit :

- Quand on sera grand, tu seras mon mari !

- C'est promis ! Répondit un Edward rouge tomate

_Fin ! Hyper, super court ! Ce chapitre est pour les fans de Edwin !!! Je vous laisse imaginer la suite !!_

_Bonne soirée_


	7. Chapter 7

Chapitre 8 

Winry et Edward Иtaient entrain de ce dispute près d'une rivière. Personne n'avait la réponse sur le pourquoi cette dispute :

- Non ! Cria Winry

- Oui ! Répondit Edward sur le même ton

- Non !

- Oui

- Non

Ils continuèrent ainsi pendant plus de vingt seconde. Winry qui en avait assez, se jeta sur Edward et l'embrassa passionnément. Edward se mit à rougit. Mais il répondait à son baiser.

Elle passa ensuite ses bras autour de sa tête. Edward mit ses mains sur les fines hanches de la jolie blonde. D'un seul coup, Edward perdit l'équilibre. Ils retrouvèrent tous deux dans

l'eau. Mais aucun de ne se lachèrent. Au de dix minutes, ils durent remontés à la surface à cause du manque d'air. Une fois sortit de l'eau, ils recollèrent leurs lèvres. Ils restèrent ainsi

jusqu'à que Alphonse vienne tout gâché.

J'ai eu cette idée de cette fic grâce à une photo de BBD5362 ma montrée. Alors comme tu n'étais pas sur de faire une fic dessus, j'en ai profité mais sa ne t'empêche pas d'en faire une


	8. Chapter 8

Chapitre 8

Riza Hawkeye était une belle femme blonde aux yeux couleurs chocolat. En plus d'être une belle femme, elle était un sergent très compétant. Elle travaillait pour le capitaine Hawkins. C'était un grand homme brun aux yeux vert bouteille. Cet homme lui rappelait beaucoup une de ses vieilles connaissances. Elle travaillait dans ce bureau depuis deux ans. Elle était la plus jeune de l'équipe du capitaine Hawkins. Cette équipe était composée de deux femmes et trois hommes. Riza s'entendait avec tout le monde. Un soir, le capitaine Hawkins emmena ses hommes et sa copine dîner. Quelques jours plutôt, le capitaine Hawkins avait demandé à sa belle d'être sa fiancée. Se soir, il les emmenait fêter l'événement. Cette soirée fut bien arrosée. Sans que Riza s'en rendre conte, elle fut embrassée par un de ses camarades. Cinq minutes plus tard, alors que Riza allait aux toilettes pour se rafraîchir, elle croisa un autre de ses collègues. Celui-ci l'embrassa aussi. Après s'être dégager de son emprise, elle partie en courant aux wc pour dame. Elle trouva à l'intérieur, sa camarade. Riza commença à lui explique la situation. D'un seul coup, Riza se fit rouler une pelle par sa camarade.

Et oui, l'équipe du colonel Mustang n'est peu être pas une équipe qui bosse mais au moyen, aucun des ses cinq hommes ne se jette sur elle pour l'embrasser. Tous non, il n'y en a qu'un seul qui a le droit de le faire, le célèbre et magnifique, Roy Mustang.

Fin. J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plus.


	9. Chapter 9

**Un coup bas****Round 1**

Le major Alex Louis Armstrong était assis dans un traîneau, il était vêtu de rouge et d'une longue barbe blanche. Il ressemblait beaucoup à son père sauf, qu'il était plus grand et qu'il portait des lunettes. Il avait sur ses genoux, un jeune garçon de huit ans :

- Père noël, je voudrais pour noël, un camion de pompier rouge, le livre « Le chat magique », une mimi voiture bleue, un tricycle rouge, une nouvelle lampe de chevet pingouin, un rat, un chat, un chien…Fit le jeune garçon

- Heu ! Jim, tu vas aller voir mon petit elfe blond et il va t'offrir le cadeau que tu veux !

- PETIT, IL A DIT PETIT EFLE !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Cria de toutes ses forces un garçon déguiser en elfe de un mètre soixante !

- Père Noël, il fait peur le petit elfe !

- ARRETE DE DIRE QUE JE SUIS PETIT !!!!! Continua l'elfe

- Heu, si tu as peur, ma magnifique assistante va t'accompagner.

C'est alors, qu'une jeune femme d'une trentaine d'années, blonde aux yeux ambre, tendit sa main droite au jeune garçon de huit ans. Elle portait une fine robe rouge qui fessait ressortir la forme d'une généreuse de sa poitrine. Une fausse ceinture noire était cousue sur ce vêtement, juste au dessus de sa poitrine. Le tissu s'arrêtait à dix centimètre au dessus des genoux. Elle avait mit un collant de couleur chair, ce qui fessait apparaître sa magnifique paire de jambes. Elle avait comme chaussure, des bottes rouges dont le revers était blanc. En la voyant, le jeune garçon eut un magnifique sourire. Il lui prit la main. A peine venait-il de descendre que le garçon posa son autre main sur la fesse de Riza. Cette dernière se pencha :

- Tu as vingt secondes pour retirer ta main

- Oui, madame ! Fit le garçon en regardant sa poitrine. Riza se redressa et emmena le jeune garçon à son père :

- Je croyais que le petit lutin devait m'offrir un cadeau ! Fit le garçon

- Tu l'as déjà eut ! Répondit Riza

Tout à coup, elle vit que le père de ce garçon regardait sa poitrine :

- C'est une manie chez vous !

- Heu ! Non ! Je voulais juste savoir si c'était des vraies !

- Edward ! Il a dit que tu étais un pitoyable petit elfe, qui n'était pas plus haut qu'une sourie blanche.

Le sang ne fit qu'un tour dans la tête d'Edward. A une vitesse un croyable Edward se jeta sur l'homme. Ce dernier prit peur ! Il mit son fils dans ses bras, pris ses sacs et sortit du magasin aussi vite qu'une fusée. Riza fut heureuse de cette réaction, elle alla se poser à côté de Armstrong :

- Ce n'est pas gentil lieutenant ! Mais, il faut dire que cette tenue vous avantage plutôt bien.

- Ne vous étiez pas, car, ce n'est pas le moment !

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Fin de ce chapitre, je pense qu'il aura un round numéro 2. Mais tout cela dépend de vos commentaires. Si vous avez des idées ! Allez y dite les moi ! Mais pour les fans Royai et Edwin continuer à lire cette fiction


	10. Chapter 10 : Roy et Riza

**Chapitre 10**

* * *

Un vœux fait à une ville

* * *

Roy Mustang était appuyé contre les gardes corps d'une terrace à regarder la ville de Central ce plonger dans le noir. Demain, il partait pour la frontière nord, seul. A chaque lumière qui s'éteignait, le cœur de Roy se serrait de tristesse :

- Vous étiez là ! Fit une douce voix féminin en brisant les pensés négatifs de Roy.

- Lieutenant Hawkeye.

En entendant le ton de son nom, Riza s'avança et alla se posé juste à côté de lui. Durant un long moment, aucun des deux ne parla :

- Je rêve de toi, tous les soirs, depuis le premier jour où je t'ai vu. Déclara Roy d'une voix calme.

Devant cet aveu, Riza tourna sa tête vers son supérieur :

- C'est une déclaration ou une blague ? Demanda sérieusement Riza.

Roy la regarda surpris de cette question. Il mit sa main droite dans ses cheveux, signe qu'il était gêné et répondit entre un sourire idiot sur ses lèvres :

- Bien joué lieutenant, vous n'être pas tombé dans le panneau ! Menti Roy.

- Vous être entrain de me mentir, colonel !

- Non.

- Alors pourquoi vos yeux pétillent-ils de tristesse ? Et votre main est-elle toujours dans vos cheveux ?

- C'est que vous racontez ? Bon, il ce fait tard, je vais aller me couché moi. Vu que demain mon train par à quatre heures et que je ne dois pas être en retard.

Après un bref salut, Roy quitta la terrace pour ses appartements. Riza tourna son regard vers la ville et déclara d'une voix calme et douce :

- Moi aussi j'ai rêvée de vous, Roy. Mais pas depuis notre première rencontre, ce rêve de vous était bien avant que je te rencontre. Je vous attendrai !

En repensant à ce rêve, Riza souriait de bonheur.


	11. Chapter 11: Royai encore

**Chapitre 11**

Le soleil commençait enfin à montrer le bout de son nez sur la belle ville de Central City, quand un homme répondant au doux nom de Roy Mustang se réveilla en sueur. Il remonta ses bras sur ses yeux pour réfléchir au rêve qu'il venait de faire. A peine avait-il commencé à ce souvenir de cet horrible rêve, qu'il sentit une chose froide fessant son poids sur son torse. :

- Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? Demanda une douce voix féminine encore endormit.

- Rien. Répondit Roy avec un sourire sur ses lèvres tout en descendant sa main droite pour la mettre dans les cheveux de la jeune femme.

Au moment où commença à jouer avec ses cheveux blonds de son amante, Roy reçut une claque phénoménale sur le poignet. Il regarda son amante avec interrogation. Ce fut avec le sourire aux lèvres qu'elle lui répondit :

- Vous être en retard, mon colonel !

A une vitesse impressionnante, Roy sortit du lit et parti s'habillé, sous les yeux amuser de sa chérie. Ce fut au moment de partir qu'il remarqua sa subalterne n'était toujours pas habillé :

- Qu'est-ce que vous faite lieutenant ? Vous être en retard !

- Erreur, mon amour de colonel, je ne travaille pas aujourd'hui !

- Ah oui, c'est vrai ! Roy embrassa Riza et sortit de l'appartement.

Après que la porte se soit fermée, Riza explosa de rire. Cinq minutes plus tard, la porte d'entré de l'appartement se rouvrir. Roy entra dans sa chambre et demanda :

- On ne serait pas dimanche ?

- Peut-être.

- Vous allez me le payer lieutenant Hawkeye. Répondit Roy en commençant à ce déshabillé tout en sautant dans le lit.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapitre 12**

Vengeance vengé

Le jour venait de ce lever à Central City, quand Riza Hawkeye sorti de son sommeil. Après être passé par la salle de bain pour ce faire une beauté, elle partie prendre son déjeuner. C'est alors, qu'elle se rendit compte, qu'aujourd'hui était un jour particulier en dehors du faite qu'il neige à Central City par un jour d'été. Aujourd'hui, enfin plutôt ce soir à dix-sept heures, plus exactement, Roy Mustang allait prendre une année de plus. Etant donné qu'il lui avait fait un cadeau d'anniversaire original et très peu amusant, c'est-a-dire, elle en porte-clefs et en maillot de bain ultra court tenant une arme, elle voulu lui rendre la monnaie de sa pièce. Voulant être aussi original que lui, elle lui avait fait fabriquer un cadeau particulier. Après avoir pris soins de lui enveloppé se cadeau, elle se mit en route vers le QG.

* * *

Ce fut quand le dernier de ses subalternes entra dans son bureau que Roy Mustang se réveilla enfin. Voyant l'heure qu'il était mais surtout le temps, Roy remonta la couette sur ses oreilles et se rendormit.

* * *

Midi venait de sonné quand Roy Mustang arriva enfin au QG de Central City. Il ouvrit la porte de son bureau. Alors qu'il s'attendait à être accueilli avec des coups de feu, il fut accueilli par ses subalternes :

- Bon anniversaire, monsieur ! Fit Fuery

- Merci ! Répondit Roy.

- Vous être vieux maintenant ! Commenta Havoc en saluant lui aussi Roy

- Eh ! Vous être dur avec moi, j'ai seulement trente ans !!!!

- Oui, mais vous avez l'âge mental d'un enfant de trois ans ! Déclara Riza sans levé le nez des ses dossiers.

- Vous m'avez manqué lieutenant ! Si, vous pouvez savoir à quel point mon cœur est heureux de vous revoir ! Répondit Roy en s'approchant de Riza et en la serrant dans ses bras.

- Vous aussi, colonel…

- C'est vrai, je vous ai manqué ? Demanda Roy heureux.

- Pas à moi, voyons ! Mes a vos dossiers, oui !!! D'ailleurs, il y en a un qui est à rendre pour dans cinq minutes ! Alors pressez-vous ! Lui conseilla Riza en poussant Roy sur sa chaise de bureau.

* * *

Quatre heures venait de sonné, quand Havoc s'approcha du bureau de son supérieur et déposa un petit paquet cadeau :

- Heu ! C'est un cadeau, de Breda, Falman, Fuery et moi-même, quand vous l'aurez fini, vous pourriez me le prêterez ? Osa demander Havoc les joues toutes rouges.

- Bien sur…que non ! C'est mon cadeau pas le votre ! Répondit vexer de cette demande.

Roy ouvrit le cadeau et découvrir un magazine avec des photographies de femmes à poils :

- Tenez ! Fit Roy en donnant le magazine à Havoc.

- Hein ? Mais vous ne l'avez même pas regardé.

- Rien que le titre ne me donne même pas envi de le lire !

- Commença ? Qui pourrait refuser de regarder un magazine qui porte comme titre « les plus belles rousses d'Amestris » ?

- Un homme qui n'aime que les blondes ! Répondit Roy vexé

- Fallait dire plutôt ! Hurla Havoc en sortant du bureau pour y entrer quelques secondes plus tard, pour reprendre des mains de son supérieur le magazine. Après le départ d'Havoc, Roy se leva et regarda Riza et déclara :

- Lieutenant, il n'y a que vous qui me comprenne ! C'est quoi mon cadeau ?

- Vous allez le détester, alors vos mieux pas que je vous le donne !

- Voyons, je ne détesterais jamais un de vos cadeaux.

- Bien dans ce cas, il se trouve dans le carton à côté de l'armoire !

Roy parti regarder et déclara :

- Lieutenant, je ne vois rien qui ressemble à un cadeau d'anniversaire, je vois juste ce carton avec marqué dossier.

- Vous être très intelligent mon colonel !

Devant le ton moqueur de la voix de Riza, Roy comprit que le carton était enfaite son cadeau d'anniversaire. Après l'avoir ouvert, il découvrit un autre carton. Puis un autre à l'intérieur du deuxième carton. Il du ouvrit en tout une douzaine de carton pour arrivé à une petite porte avec un papier cadeau bleu nuit. Roy l'ouvrit et découvrit un anneau :

- Oh ! Lieutenant vous m'avez acheté le porte-clefs de mes rêves ? Fit Roy en pensant que c'était le même qu'il avait acheté à Riza pour son anniversaire.

- Non ! Répondit Riza en cassant les rêves de Roy.

Quand ce dernier eut fini de l'ouvrir, il trouva un petit porte-clefs de lui en uniforme tenant un dossier. D'ailleurs, sur ce porte-clefs, il avait la même tête de vantard mais son expression traduisait un raz-le bol. C'est alors qu'il vit sur la tête du porte-clefs un petit pique en plastique.

- Lieutenant à quoi sert ce truc ?

- A décorer vos clefs ! Ah ! J'oubliais la cerise sur le gâteau !

Alors que Riza disait ses mots, elle sortit de sa poche un petit porte-clefs et le posa sur la tête du porte-clefs représentant Roy :

- Ne touche pas à ma maitresse, il y a que moi qui puisse lui faire des gâteries !!!! Ce mi à parler le porte-clefs

Roy regarda de plus près pièce qu'elle venait de mettre et se rendit-compte qu'il s'agissait d'une figurine de Black Hayate :

- Ah ! Ah ! Vous avez trouvé ça drôle ?

Pour toute réponse, Riza sortit son porte-clefs :

- Hum ! Oui, Roy !!! Fit le porte-clefs que représentait Riza d'une voix sexy.

Roy regarda Riza et partie fermer la porte du bureau à double tours, pendant que Riza fermait les rideaux. Une fois plongé dans le noir, les deux militaires s'embrassaient et se déshabillèrent mutuellement.

* * *

Deux heures plus tard, Roy et Riza étaient entrain de se rhabillé quand ils entendirent leur porte-clefs :

- Hum ! C'était bon Roy !!!

- Non, c'est toi la meilleure !

Roy et Riza ce regardèrent surpris de cette nouvelle phrase :

- Houp, j'ai appuyé sur le bouton enregistreur ! Fit Roy après avoir examiné son porte-clefs.

- Moi, aussi. Avoua Riza.

* * *

fin

* * *


End file.
